1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein relate to reducing noise generated by a mechanical device.
2. Background
Air conditioners cool or heat rooms or other internal spaces by compressing, condensing, expanding, and then evaporating a refrigerant. Air conditioners are typically categorized into split-type and multi-type air conditioners. Split-type air conditioners have an indoor unit and an outdoor unit connected by communication pipes. Multi-type air conditioners have plural indoor units connected to an outdoor unit.
Air conditioners may also be categorized into ones that air conditioners operate a refrigerant cycle in one direction to only supply a room with cool air, and ones that selectively operate a refrigerant cycle in two directions to supply a room with hot or cool air.
In all of these types of air conditioners, noise associated with refrigerant flowing through pipes or other conduits connecting the indoor and outdoor units may be generated. This noise is considered undesirable and the cause of the noise may in some cases even limit the heating or cooling efficiency of the air conditioner.